


Smith's Jailer

by PropterDimittant



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/PropterDimittant
Summary: Maureen Robinson succumbs to Dr. Smith's charm.
Relationships: Maureen Robinson/Dr. Smith | June Harris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Smith's Jailer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between season 1 and season 2. Long time reader, first time writer.

Maureen Robinson's footsteps echo slightly off the walls as she walks down the circular hallway of the spaceship Jupiter 2. The white and gray metal walls feel as cold and sterile as ever. Balancing a tray of food in one hand, she punches in the code to unlock the door to Dr. Smith's jail cell. In truth, neither was correct. Maureen didn't know what that woman's name was but it definitely wasn't Dr. Smith. And the Jupiter 2 has no brig, the Robinsons repurposed airlock 9. There is a loud thunk as the lock disengages and Maureen pulls open the heavy door to step inside. 

A small electric camping lantern suffuses the room in a warm orange light. Various storage containers line the walls, some with knick knacks set atop them, some with blankets or clothes or pillows. A small pile of books sits on top of a metal desk stand in one corner. Decorations of tin foil and colored paper hang from the ceiling, strung across the room. Dr. Smith is swaying slightly in her makeshift hammock, a large piece of clear tarp mounted to two walls of the room. Her medium length brown hair is unkempt, uncontrollable, like a fire threatening to burn everything to ashes. She has a world weariness to her expression, her lips usually downturned save for her smirks of self-satisfaction. Her almond shaped brown eyes sparkle with intelligence. A pair of wire frame glasses sits on the bridge of her nose. Her lips move silently as she finishes up the paragraph she's reading. Snapping the book shut, she says, "So, how did you like the-"

Glancing over, Smith realizes that it is Maureen standing there, "- Oh! Where's Penny?"

Maureen takes a few steps over to a storage container and sets the tray down on top of some blankets. "I'll be taking over warden duties from now on. Here's your lunch." 

"Is Penny okay?"

"She's fine. I just think you need to be watched over by someone more... with more experience with people like you."

"People like me? And what am I like?"

"Selfish, charming, -"

"You think I'm charming?" Smith smirks.

Maureen's eyes narrow into slits, "- dangerous, a pathological liar."

"Speaking from experience, are we?"

As Maureen turns to walk away without responding, Smith swings her legs off the hammock, sitting up, she asks, "Do you think I could get a quick bathroom break?"

"Alright, come on then," Maureen says as she turns back around, pulling a pair of handcuffs from her pockets. She walks Smith to the restroom, standing guard outside the door as Smith does her business. After what feels like too long, Maureen begins to wonder if something has happened when she hears Smith curse from inside. "What's wrong?" Maureen asks curiously.

"You don't happen to have a spare pad, do you? My period's starting."

Maureen blushes slightly, "Oh. No, sorry, but I have some tampons if you like."

"I've never used one of those, can you show me?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes! Please?"

"Oh alright, I'm coming in," she says as she pushes the door inwards and walks in. Smith is on the silver metal toilet, knees apart, her pussy glistening with urine. As Maureen's blush deepens, she gasps and says, "Oh my god, will you please close your legs?"

"Won't that make it hard for you to put in the tampon?" Smith replies as her lips curl into a smile.

"I'm just going to tell you how to do it."

"Well you're no fun," Smith pouts.

Maureen pulls out a spare tampon from her pocket and unwraps it clumsily. Her eyes darting around, not quite sure where to look. Not daring to look Smith in the eye and not wanting to stare at her vagina. Instead Maureen stares intently at the tampon in her hand, saying, "Okay, so you're going to hold the base of the applicator here and insert it into your... umm... vagina. Then you're going to push this plunger all the way in. That should push the tampon inside you. Then gently remove the applicator. Leave the string hanging out so you can remove the tampon later. You'll want to change it every 6 hours or so. Umm... I'll bring you some more later."

Maureen hands the tampon to Smith and begins to walk out when Smith stops her, "Wait! I need you to make sure I'm doing it correctly."

Maureen freezes in place as a lump forms in her throat, "... ... Umm, okay, but- but just this time." She turns back and looks at Smith, catching the glint in her eye and smirk on her face. Maureen slowly tilts her head down, her face flush, her heart beating a little too quickly. Smith spreads her slightly damp lips with one hand as she places the tip of the applicator at her entrance. She takes in a sharp breath as she slowly pushes the applicator in. Maureen's eyes are glued to Smith's pussy, her throat feeling parched as she involuntarily swallows. As Smith pushes in the plunger, she lets out a sultry, "Mmmm." Maureen's eyes shoot up to Smith's face and Smith is staring right at her. As Smith smiles, Maureen's eyes dart back down. Smith slides the applicator out and tosses it into the nearby wastebasket, saying, "A girl could get used to this."

****************************************************************************

Later that night, Maureen enters Smith's room, "Dinner time," she says. She shuffles awkwardly over to a storage container, groaning slightly as she bends over to put down the tray of food.

"Are you okay?" Smith asks as she closes her book and takes off her glasses.

"It's nothing, I've been outside all day charting the beach around the ship. My feet are killing me."

"Do you want a massage? I give amazing massages."

"Pretending to do nice things isn't going to get me to lower my guard."

"Then you have no reason not to accept, right? You might as well take advantage of my futile attempts to charm you."

"Well, a massage does sound nice..."

Smith grabs a pillow and walks over to the blanket lined storage container, moving the tray of food to the floor before placing the pillow on top of it. "Good! Take off your pants and sit your tush down right here," she says as she pats the pillow.

"Take off my pants??"

"Do you expect me to massage your calves and thighs through your jeans?"

"My thighs are fine, thank you. I'll just roll up my pants a bit," she says as she sits down with a slight grunt of pain. She slips off her shoes and rolls her jeans partway up her leg before she leans back slightly against the wall.

Smith sits down on the floor in front of Maureen, folding her legs underneath her. Taking her hands, she lifts up Maureen's foot and begins to knead the arches of her foot. Smith is firm, pressing deep into Maureen's muscles, almost painful but never quite over the threshold. 

"Mmmm... that feels good," Maureen sighs, her shoulder relaxes a bit. Smith's thumbs roll out the tense muscles in her foot for several minutes. Maureen's eyes close as her body relaxes and warms up. A moan escapes from her lips, "Ooooh, you actually are good at this." 

Smith smiles, "Told you." Smith works on Maureen's foot for a few more minutes before slowly working up her calf. Squeezing hard with both hands, she elicits a few more mmms of pleasure. She inches her way up, stopping just underneath Maureen's knees. As she starts on Maureen's other foot, she finds herself staring a bit at Maureen's face. Her long wavy brown hair frames her slender pale face. There are small wrinkles around the sides of her mouth and eyes but she still looks 15 years younger than she is. Her thin pinks lips are currently spread in a big smile, her button nose twitches, her eyes closed. 

Over the next several minutes, Smith works her hands up the other calf while staring at Maureen's face, when she suddenly realizes Maureen's eyes are open, staring back. For how long she doesn't know. But Maureen's piercing ice blue eyes causes her to shiver. 

Maureen clears her throat, her face a little flush, "That feels a lot better... thanks."

"My pleasure, anytime Maureen." Her warm hands linger on Maureen's calf, squeezing lightly as she rubs them up and down for several seconds.

Maureen abruptly gets up, grabs her shoes, and leaves.

****************************************************************************

The next morning, as Maureen opens the heavy metal door to Smith's room, she hears moans of pain. She hastily runs inside and says, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"-- Oh, oh god, ohhhh Maureen," Smith screams as she lays in her hammock, knees spread, her legs dangling over the side with her pajama bottoms hanging off her foot. Two of her fingers are working furiously in and out of her pussy as her thumb rubs her clit. Her other hand is under her shirt, rubbing her hard nipples. Moaning louder and louder, her eyes squeeze tight as her entire body shudders in climax. "Ohhhhhhh fffffuuuckkkk Maureen."

The metal plate of food clatters to the ground and Smith's eyes shoot open, "Maureen!"

"I- I- I'm sorry!" Maureen blurts out and hastily runs out, slamming the metal airlock door behind her.

A smile spreads across Smith's face as she takes her fingers and licks them clean.

****************************************************************************

Maureen spends the next two days in a haze. Delivering Smith's food quietly and quickly, practically tossing the food through the doorway before slamming it shut. She finds herself extremely distracted, the images of Smith masturbating constantly flickering through her mind, derailing her from whatever task she's working on.

On the third night, she walks into Smith's quarters and stands there quietly.

Smith, seeing that Maureen is finally going to give her more than a few seconds, quickly says, "Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to see that. Can we please please please forget that happened?"

"I've been walking outside all day again."

"Okay..."

"So, umm... my feet hurt... again," Maureen says nervously, wringing her hands.

"Oh! Uhhh, would you like another massage?"

"If- if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course not," Smith smiles widely, "go ahead and sit down over there." She gestures to the pillow on the storage container from before.

"Sh- should I... take off my pants?"

Smith smirks and replies, "Sure, if you would like me to massage your thighs."

Maureen slips out of her shoes and pauses for a second before she shimmies out of her pajama bottoms. She walks over to storage container and sits down on the pillow, leaning back, and closing her eyes. Her breathing becomes more rapid and her face feels warm as she places her clenched fists in her lap.

Smith walks silently over to her and sits down on the floor. Lifting Maureen's foot, Smith begins to deeply massage her muscles. "Mmmm," Maureen lets out reflexively. Smith looks up at Maureen, and smiles when she sees how nervous Maureen is. Looking down at Maureen's white cotton panties, she sees an already sizable wet spot grow larger. Maureen moans as Smith works quickly up her calf, reaching her knees. Smith gently pushes Maureen's knee outward with the palm of her hand and they spread without any hesitation. Smith rises up from sitting position onto her knees and places a hand on each thigh and squeezes roughly, inching closer and closer to Maureen's pussy. Maureen's moans come loudly and often as her breathing becomes more ragged. Smith takes a hand and slides Maureen's soaked panties aside. Maureen gasps and holds her breath, eyes squeezing tightly. Leaning in, Smith starts to lick around Maureen's lips, tasting the slightly salty juice leaking out.

"Oooohhhhhhh ffffuuuuckkkkk," Maureen groans out. She braces herself with one hand on the container, and with her other, she pulls Smith's head harder into her. 

Smith licks and sucks on Maureen's labia as she hungrily laps up the juices. Her tongue takes long strokes up and down Maureen's lips. Maureen is whimpering constantly as she clenches the back of Smith's head. Maureen sticks her tongue as deep into Maureen's pussy as she can and curls it upward as she pulls out. Maureen screams and sobs as her body quakes in orgasm, "I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!!!" Smith continues tongue-fucking Maureen deeply as she has several smaller orgasms. Alternating between licking around the hood of her clit, sucking on her labia, and plunging them into her pussy. Maureen mewls and whimpers as she pulls tightly on the back of Maureen's head, thrusting her hips forward to try to get the tongue deeper. 

Smith takes both her hands and places them on Maureen's hips, pushing her down hard onto the container. Maureen grunts as she opens her eyes and looks down at the wildly unkempt head of brown hair. Smith leans back in and puts her lips on Maureen's clit and starts to suck and lick with her tongue. Maureen's breath catches in her throat before she screams out, "Oh god! Oh fuck! I'm cummmmmiiiinnng!!!" Her entire body shakes as her toes curl tightly inward and her fingers squeeze into a fist, her nails cutting into the palms of her hand.

Smith leans back with a smile, pussy juices glistening on her face and dripping down her neck, "God, I've been wanting to do that to you for so long."

Maureen leans back against the wall, closing her eyes, breathing deeply for several long seconds. "Fuck... fuck fuck fuck. What have I done?"

"Well technically you haven't done anything yet."

"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything about this to my family," she practically screams as she quickly pulls on her pants, grabs her shoes, and rushes out of Smith's room.

****************************************************************************

The next morning, Maureen reluctantly makes her way to Smith's room. As much as she can't bear to see her right now, she can't let Smith talk to anyone else first.

"Back for more?" Smith smiles.

"What happened last night can't happen again. And if you tell anyone, I'm kicking you off my ship!"

"But you seemed to enjoy yourself. Oh so much," Smith grins as she takes a few steps towards Maureen.

Maureen clears her throat and backs away, "That was a momentary loss of control. I will NEVER do that again."

"Oh?" her voice drops to an audible whisper, "But I can make you cum harder than you did last night." She takes another step towards Maureen.

Maureen's cheeks turn crimson against her light skin, "The only way that's ever going to happen is if it's against. My. Will." She curtly turns around and walks out.

****************************************************************************

Over the next few days, Maureen becomes rather clumsy. Constantly dropping something or another while in Smith's room, having to bend over and pick it up. She begins to wear shorts and skirts. And all Smith does is smile at her flailing attempts. It drives Maureen mad with embarrassment at how obvious she's being and how unaffected Smith seems to be. But then, she drops Smith's fork behind the storage container. "Oops, I'll get that," she says as she bends over the container, shins and knees on the ground, her body draped over the top. Her right arm reaches behind the container, feigning a search for the fork. She was wearing a rather short thin white skirt today, her red thong had slipped into her pussy, her juices already dripping down her thighs. Maureen was screaming in her mind, and when she thought she was bent over for way way too long and was ready to give up, she finally hears Smith walk up behind her.

Maureen gulps audibly and her entire body clenches in anticipation. Smith bends over, grabbing Maureen's left arm by the wrist and pinning it to the small of her back. Maureen whispers, "What are you doing?"

"What you want me to," she says, dropping to her knees.

"No! I said we can't ever do this again!"

"Then stop me."

"Let me go!" Maureen writhes her body slightly against the arm pushing her down.

Smith takes her other hand and pulls the thong aside. Maureen breaths in sharply. Smith places her fingers at the entrance of Maureen's cunt as she begins to whimper. Smith roughly shoves two fingers into Maureen's cunt while keeping pressure on the arm that's pinned behind her back. Maureen screams and moans, "Oh god, oh god, no no no no." Smith starts to piston in and out, faster and faster, curling her fingers to scrape against Maureen's g-spot. Maureen pushes back against the fingers, over and over, trying to get them as deep as they can go. She's whining in pleasure, her breathing is labored, getting closer and closer to orgasm. And then Smith pulls out her fingers completely.

"No! Don't stop!" Maureen yells. She blushes deeply, "I-didn't-mean-that!" she blurts out.

Smith gently places her hand on Maureen's cunt and she whimpers. Smith pulls herself up and over Maureen's body, putting her mouth right by Maureen's ear and whispers, "I'm going to shove my entire hand into your wet cunt." She can feel Maureen's entire body shudder. "But first, you're going to have to tell me the truth."

"What truth?" Maureen says in a very strained whisper, breathing heavily.

"You want this don't you?"  
"... Yes"  
Smith slips a fingertip into her cunt and Maureen moans.

"You wanted me to take you by force."  
"Yes"  
A second fingertip slips in and Maureen whimpers.

"I've made you cum harder than you've ever cum."  
"Yes"  
A third fingertip.

"Say you belong to me. Tell me I own you. Say it." Silence.

Smith withdraws her fingers ever so slightly and Maureen yells out, "I'M YOURS! I'M YOURS! Please!!"

And she shoves her entire hand into Maureen's cunt, causing her to shriek, "OH FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!" She shakes violently as her cunt spasms around Smith's hand and she passes out.


End file.
